


i'm so desperate

by stilinscry



Series: anon requests [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: and yukhei’s still feeling on edge, still tense, but it’s not until he’s finally pushing into yuta, body curled and head resting on yuta’s chest, that he realises why he feels so sensitive tonight.[request: yuta/yukhei, pup!yukhei, wetting]





	i'm so desperate

**Author's Note:**

> woooooo okay i rushed the endin a little bc this has been sat in my docs for a while and i really just wanted to post it so.. enjoy folks  
> big shout out to my man jas, i probably wouldn't have written this if it werent for that conversation we had and i just wanna say i looooove u with my whole heart, thanku babe
> 
> also this is given but if u dont like pee just dont read the fic

yukhei has never been able to say no to yuta. 

for all the years they’ve been dating, hell, even in the months before they got together, he’s always struggled with it. partly because yukhei is a people pleaser, nothing makes him happier then making other people happy, but also partly because yuta is well, yuta. 

he’s a whirlwind, smug and confident and he knows exactly what to  _ say _ to have yukhei feeling weak at the knees. knows exactly what to  _ do _ to have yukhei bending at his every way and whim and god, does yukhei love it. not only does it fuel his need to please, his desire to be the best he can, but he also gets yuta’s satisfaction out of it, his touch and his affection, and yukhei loves it. he loves yuta.

and he knows that they’re good together. 

at first, some people had questioned whether their relationship was good for yukhei. his friends had asked him why he’s always doing things for yuta, why he’s constantly chasing after yuta like an eager little puppy, and yukhei had just told them ‘because i want to’. and it’s true. as much as people think he is, yukhei isn’t a weak person, he can hold his own and he knows when someone is taking advantage of his gentle nature and he knows that yuta isn’t like that. because what his friends don’t see, is how yuta treats him when they’re staying over at his, or when they go out on dates. 

as much as yuta likes to hold up the cool image he’s made for himself, he’s so fucking soft for yukhei and you can see it alone in the way his eyes light up whenever his gaze falls on the younger boy. yuta is affectionate, protective, always likes to have a hand on yukhei, whether it’s on his shoulder or his waist. he’s caring, in more ways than one, and he always goes out of his way to look after yukhei, and he tells just as much to his friends. 

now, more than three years later, it’s clear to almost everyone that sees them together that they’re perfect for each other. they’re unbelievably compatible, and that carries through into every aspect of their relationship, sex included. 

-

yuta can only laugh as the pair of them stumble through the front door, yukhei’s arms tightening around his shoulders, and he barely has time to kick the door closed before yukhei is pulling him in further, lips pressing eager kisses all up the side of his neck. he’s been all over him since they left the restaurant, which had made it quite hard for yuta to drive them both home, but yuta is nothing but resilient and honestly, he’s quite proud of himself for getting them home in one piece. especially because yukhei had been hellbent on blowing him the whole way there. 

_ (he’d only gotten as far as unbuttoning yuta’s jeans before he’d gotten annoyed by the awkward angle and settled for palming himself through his jeans instead. somehow, that had been even worse for yuta.) _

“babe, you’re so eager for it aren’t you? you really want me that badly, huh?” yuta asks, as if the way yukhei’s clinging to him isn’t answer enough. 

“yes, god fucking yes,” yukhei huffs back anyways, biting at yuta’s jaw before moving up and kissing him properly. “please hyung,” he begs between kisses, “please i need you so badly,” and more kisses, “yuta, yuta please.” he’s almost incoherent with how desperate he is, and the fact he’s in this state already is ridiculously cute. yuta loves it. 

he lets yukhei drag him back to their bedroom, moves willingly when yukhei pushes him down on the bed and crawls over him. 

“i got you pup, don’t worry,” yuta coos, running a hand through yukhei’s hair before pulling his head back, baring his throat. he lifts his head up from the bed, licks a stripe up yukhei’s neck before nipping at his jaw. “you wanna fuck me today? we haven’t done that in a while have we?”

and god, the pet name alone has yuta falling into pupspace all too easily. the thought of fucking yuta only serves to make him even more eager. 

he nods, whimpering, and yuta smirks up at him. “okay then pup, strip off and get your collar for me,” he says and yukhei is off him in an instant, almost falling off the bed in his hurry to do as he’s told. 

his clothes are discarded easily, left on the floor by the end of the bed and then yukhei is grabbing his collar out of their toy draw before bounding back to the bed. he crawls on and sits at the base on his knees, hands resting in between his legs and tongue hanging out easily. “you’re so good, aren’t you. such a good little puppy,” yuta says, voice soft as he comes closer, kneeling in front of yukhei. 

he’s gentle as he puts the collar on him, buckling it up just erring on the side of too tight. just how yukhei likes it. 

_ (yuta is positive that if the boy actually had a tail, it would be waving like mad whenever he got to wear his collar. it’s a cute thought, one that yuta often uses to help get himself off whenever yukhei isn’t around.) _

next, he pulls yukhei up to the top of the bed and sits him up against the headboard with his legs spread out in front of him. yukhei does this all willingly, so so eager to follow yuta’s orders, and he’s expecting yuta to stay with him, sit in his lap or something. that’s not what happens. 

still fully clothed, yuta crawls down and lays in between yukhei’s spread legs until his face is mere centimetres away from his crotch. he coos at the way yukhei’s dick is almost fully hard already, curved up and resting against his stomach, and it takes everything yukhei’s got to not yell when yuta takes his dick into his mouth and suckles lightly. it’s an unspoken rule that he doesn’t speak unless yuta allows him, and it’s never been properly agreed upon but yukhei would still feel terrible going against that. 

so he stays quiet, barely managing to muffle his moans as yuta takes him further in. he keeps his hands fisted in the sheets, head bent back against the head board as yuta starts bobbing his head up and down, pushing forwards to swallow him just a little every time before he pulls back up. barely a minute passes by before yukhei is squirming, enough that yuta has to pull away, and he doesn’t know why but he feels so sensitive tonight, as if all the sensors in his body had been turned up a notch or something. 

“wow, are you already that close pup?” yuta asks. yukhei shakes his head firmly, whining, but honestly it does nothing to help yuta think otherwise. “that’s okay xuxi, if you’re really that desperate for me then maybe we should get to the main course. yeah?” 

yuta doesn’t bother waiting for an answer this time. instead, he gets up off the bed and strips himself off, leaving his clothes and shoes with yukhei’s and then he’s sitting back on the edge of the bed, far enough away that yukhei whines. “you’re so precious when you’re needy pup, but wait a little longer for me okay?”

yukhei hums, nodding almost frantically and yuta smiles. he reaches over to stroke his fingers through yukhei’s hair before scratching behind his ear and he can feel the want buzzing off as yukhei as his eyes flutter shut, his breath coming out in short, sharp bursts. “such a good boy. now are you gonna sit and watch as i prep myself for you?” he gets more nodding in response and yuta leans in to give yukhei a chaste kiss. 

their lube is left squished under the mattress, pushed there last night after yuta had rode yukhei for almost an hour, and he grabs it, settling himself at the base of the bed. 

yuta holds yukhei’s gaze as he slicks up his fingers, chuckling at the way yukhei licks his lips, and he makes sure to spread his legs wide enough to give his boyfriend a proper show. he’s a tease, always has been, and he smirks as he trails his fingers down his chest, down his stomach. 

yukhei’s breath hitches when yuta fists loosely at his cock, his own hands clenching in the bed sheets and god, he’s itching to touch, to crawl in between yuta’s legs and get his hands on him. he feels like his whole body is on fire, just from watching yuta’s hand moves over his body and even though he’s not being touched, a weird sense of satisfaction washes over him when yuta slips the first slicked up finger into himself. 

yukhei has never really been into voyeurism, always too impatient to just sit and watch, too eager to just get his hands on yuta but right now, as hard as it is to stay sat, yukhei has to admit that watching yuta completely spread out in front of him is pretty fucking hot. 

he lets out a shaky breath when yuta pushes in a second, fists clenching as he watches yuta scissor his fingers and yuta just smirks back at him. he knows exactly what he’s doing to yukhei, knows how much he’s affecting his boyfriend, and yuta will readily admit how much of a power rush it gives him knowing he can reduce yukhei to such much, just by making him watch as he stretches himself. 

and on any other day, yuta would drag it out. would fuck himself on his fingers until yukhei is crying, begging to touch him and still he’d say no. he’d fuck himself until he came all over his chest and then he’d make yukhei crawl over and lick it all up, but not today. because today, yuta can already feel the tension in the air, he can feel the desperation that’s practically oozing off of yukhei and yuta gets it, because he feels the exact same way. 

so he doesn’t waste as much time as he normally would. he slips in a third finger, smiles when yukhei whimpers, and he works himself open for maybe half a minute longer before he finally,  _ finally _ deems himself ready. 

he calls yukhei over with a crook of his finger and within an instant yukhei is crawling over him, hands resting either side of his head. “you ready to fuck me pup?” he asks and he already knows the answer, but the way yukhei nods his head, a serious expression on his face, is so cute that yuta is glad he did. “c’mon then baby, make hyung feel good.”

it takes a bit of manoeuvring, but they end up with yuta laying at the top of their bed, legs curled around yukhei’s waist and hands stroking yukhei’s arms soothingly. 

and yukhei’s still feeling on edge, still tense, but it’s not until he’s finally pushing into yuta, body curled and head resting on yuta’s chest, that he realises why he feels so sensitive tonight. 

“hyung, yuta hyung i-” he starts, but yuta clenches around him, grinding down onto him and yukhei is suddenly too choked up to speak. 

“yes pup, what is it?” yuta asks. his tone is innocent, as if he’s doing nothing other than simply lying there, and it only serves to make yukhei even shakier. “do you have something that you want to tell me?”

“i- i need to, oh fuck,” yukhei whimpers. yuta is properly grinding down against him now, hips rolling with a slow but firm rhythm and yukhei, yukhei can’t even get a thought in edgewise because all he can think about is yuta. 

yuta, who’s currently running a hand through his hair, his other hand stroking up and down yukhei’s back. “it’s okay, pup, you can tell me. good boys speak up don’t they? don’t you want to be a good boy for me?” he asks and yukhei isn’t even directly being called a good boy and yet he feels his chest warm up immensely. 

he nods his head against yuta’s head, and takes a moment to calm his breathing before he’s lifting his head up and mumbling, “i gotta pee.” 

his voice is quiet, nothing more than an embarrassed whisper, but yuta hears him loud and clear. that doesn’t stop him from asking, “what was that xuxi?” yukhei whines again, and he tries to duck his head down again, but yuta’s hand pulling at his hair stops him. “you need to speak up for me puppy.”

“i said i need to uh, i need to pee,” yukhei says, voice only a smidge louder than it had been before. 

yuta’s smile grows and, using his free hand, he reaches down to press on yukhei’s abdomen. the younger boy shakes under his touch, breath hitching as he clearly tries to hold himself together, and it’s cute, but it’s not what yuta’s looking for. 

“so pee then.”

that catches yukhei off guard. “you, i- what?” he says, stumbling over his words in his confusion and yuta coos at him, strokes his hair lightly before pulling at it again. he revels in the high pitched whine that yukhei lets out. 

“i said do it. piss in me like the dirty little mutt you are xuxi.”

and fuck if that isn’t the hottest thing yukhei has ever heard yuta say. he whimpers, eyes falling shut and yuta lets go of his hair to let him come down and rest in the crook of his neck. “i know you want to pup, so do it. i want you to do it too, want you to fill me up and then fuck me after. can you do that for me pup?”

“yes, yeah, hyung please,” yukhei whimpers and the desperation is clear in his voice. 

“come on pup, let go,” yuta says, voice no louder than a whisper and yukhei does as he’s told. 

they’ve never done this before, and the first thing yuta notes is how warm it feels. not just the piss, but also the way yukhei is leant over him, curled against his chest, his breath coming out in cut off gasps. his nails are digging into yuta’s arms and yuta can literally feel yukhei’s dick twitching inside of him as he empties out his bladder, and it’s so stupidly hot that all yuta needs to do is reach down and stroke himself once, twice before he’s coming, shooting over his stomach. 

“oh my god, hyung,” yukhei whines, when he looks down to look at the come cooling on yuta’s stomach, and before he can even think about it he’s bucking his hips forwards, too desperate to even think about stopping himself. 

piss is leaking out of yuta’s hole readily now, pooling underneath them and soaking into their bedsheets and god, they’re gonna have to sleep in the spare bed tonight but yuta really couldn’t care less because this is sexy. stupidly sexy. 

everything’s warm and the squelch that sounds every time yukhei thrusts into him is disgustingly lewd and yuta can feel yukhei crying against his shoulder. he takes a second to question _ why _ they’ve actually never done this before, but then yukhei is letting out a loud sob and yuta belatedly realises that his stream has all but fizzled out. 

he’s still warm, wet, but there’s almost no piss left inside him and yuta is almost as desperate as yukhei is, to be filled with something else. 

“xuxi, you’re so hot, fuck. fuck just, you gotta fuck me now okay? please pup, you’re doing so good, you’re so so good for me aren’t you.” 

yuta keeps rambling, even as yukhei starts to pick up pace and the constant praise is _doing_ things to yukhei. 

his whole body is warm, probably flushed as red as a tomato, and his abdomen is tight. he can tell that he’s close to coming, so worked up from almost nothing, but yuta’s dick is still hard between them and even if yuta doesn’t mind, yukhei is determined to make him come again first before he does. 

it’s difficult, because yukhei’s sense of rhythm is never that great once he’s this messy, and he gets a little distracted when yuta’s nails rake down his back, bit yukhei manages to wrap a hand around yuta, stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

at the first touch, yuta’s breath hitches, eyes rolling back into his head as he fucks his dick up into yuta’s hand and he’s sensitive from his earlier orgasm, but that only heightens all the good shit he’s feeling right now. 

everything gets a little sloppy from there on out; yuta pulls yukhei down for a kiss that’s more just them moaning into each others mouths, and as yuta pulls at his hair, yukhei loses all pretense of trying to hold himself together. he fucks into yuta without abandon, mouth latching onto yuta’s neck and biting down and yuta  _ screams _ . 

“yes, yes, xuxi puppy it’s so good, god you fuck me so well. i love you, love your dick, love it so so much. i love how you stretch me,” yuta moans, and as he goes on his words just get more and more incoherent until he’s just cursing over and over, breathing hard and heavy and just, “fuck, fuck, fuck xuxi.”

unsurprisingly, he doesn’t last much longer than that, and he comes for a second time that night when the hand on his cock twists a little, thumb pressing hard just under his head. he yells yukhei’s name, probably loud enough for their neighbours to hear, but all thoughts of anything else other than yukhei disappear when the younger boy comes, shooting hot and warm and filling yuta up like he’d so badly wanted. 

they lie there for a while after that, yukhei flopped down on yuta’s chest. the sheets beneath them are soaked, clingy from sweat and piss and even now yuta can feel yukhei’s come leaking out of his ass, and he thinks about how that was probably one of the best fucks he’s ever had. 

yukhei laughs when yuta voices that thought, and he presses a bunch of kisses to yuta’s neck before he’s mumbling, “i really love you hyung. thank you.”

“i love you too, my little piss baby,” yuta says back, and it’s a sign how in love yukhei really is with him, because the nickname doesn’t ruin the soft mood, not even slightly. in fact, his dick actually twitches (and his heart _swells_ ) and yuta definitely feels it, if the way he chuckles means anything. “we’re gonna have to sleep in the spare room tonight, so we can soak the mattress overnight," he adds after a moment. 

“mm, as long as i can sleep with you hyung, i don’t mind where it is.”

“okay you fat softie, whatever you say,” yuta says and then pats yukhei on the ass. “c’mon, we should probably go shower before this gets too gross.”

yukhei groans like a dying animal as he rolls off the bed, landing on his feet by the skin of his teeth and yuta is all smiles as he pushes his boyfriend into their bathroom. 

  
  
  


they fuck again in the shower, yuta fucking yukhei’s mouth as yukhei jerks himself off, and then they take turns washing each others hair. it’s horribly domestic and as they flit around after, putting their sheets in the wash and almost drowning their mattress in washing detergent, yukhei decides that he’s very happy with how his life has turned out. 

**Author's Note:**

> piss baby is a cute nickname and yukhei could probably get fully hard just from being called it okay bye


End file.
